


Where's my lighter?

by 7thjojogod



Category: 7th Stand User
Genre: Bunny Suits, F/M, Super srs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thjojogod/pseuds/7thjojogod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Protag’s birthday and Kakyoin has a special “gift” in store for her back at the hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's my lighter?

Boy, was he nervous. He had never done anything like this before in his life. But, it was [REDACTED]…and he wanted to make her the happiest he could for her birthday. 

In these past two months on their trip, Kakyoin had gotten very close to his upperclassman, [REDACTED]. So much that he even developed a bit of a crush on her. He decided that today he wanted to confess his feelings to her, as well as give her a special birthday “treat”.

He paced back and forth in the room. Polnareff had to leave already after helping him fit into his outfit, but he tries to remember his thumbs up and words of encouragement in order to stay calm.

He hears the door knob turning, and he quickly rushes to his hiding spot.

[REDACTED] settles into the hotel room. She seems very stressed and tired, giving out a heaving sigh before flopping onto the cold, hard bed. Kakyoin could only hope he would be able to cheer her up. It _was_  her birthday after all.

He stoop up from the foot of the bed back facing [REDACTED]. She looked up, and saw the puffy tail, the tights, the - oh  _no._

Kakyoin turned to face her, “It’s time for your punishment, baby!”

Noriaki Kakyoin was in [REDACTED]’s Bunny suit. The one she had thought she burned awhile ago. Kakyoin even had the bunny ears to go with it, high heels, and the suit it self seemed very shapely around his dong area.

[REDACTED] stared, internally screaming “why” at the top of her internal mind lungs. Kakyoin started to blush awkwardly as this was not the reaction he was expecting from her. He started too look to the side and simply state “Um…happy birthday…by the way,” he was starting to rethink his possible confession.

[REDACTED] got off the bed, walking towards Kakyoin with an intense glare on her face.

_**"Where’s my** **lighter?”** _


End file.
